leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClayHuang158/Asalind
Asalind, the Knife's Glint, ''' is a champion that I decided to make for no apparent reason. Abilities 2 every 5 levels}} seconds, '''Asalind's next basic attack will be a Stabby Surprise. A Stabby Surprise basic attack will gain 275 range, blink her to the targeted enemy, deal 5 level}} , and the target by 65% for seconds. |description2 = After striking an enemy champion with a Stabby Surprise attack, Asalind's next basic ability will gain bonus effects. This effect lasts 8 seconds. Target Practice and Too Slow are only affected if used on the struck enemy champion. |customlabel = |custominfo = 8 |targeting = Stabby Surprise is an on-hit effect that blinks her to the targeted enemy. This also empowers her next ability against the target. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the , but nothing else. |additional = * If Asalind strikes another enemy with Stabby Surprise, the effect will be cancelled against the previous enemy champion. * If Target Practice or Too Slow is used against a different enemy champion, the effects are lost. }} Asalind throws a knife in the target direction, dealing to all enemies it hits, stopping at the first enemy champion or large monster. The knife will deal 70% damage beyond the first enemy hit. |leveling = | }} |description2 = Deals additional . This damage will not be affected by Target Practice's damage reduction. |leveling2 = |speed = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 |targeting= Target Practice is a linear colliding skillshot. |damagetype= physical |spelleffects= single target |onhiteffects= Can trigger Stabby Surprise's damage and blink. |spellshield= Will block the ability's damage and Targeted stack. |projectile= true |additional= * Any non-champions hit will not be Targeted. }} Asalind dodges all incoming attacks for seconds before jumping to the targeted enemy, dealing them twice and them by 40%. |leveling = % AD}}| % AD}}}} |description2 = Asalind strikes a third time and also increases the to 80%. |leveling2 = % AD}}| % AD}}}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 |targeting= Too Slow is a targeted dash with a spell shield component. |damagetype= physical |spelleffects= single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block the damage. |additional= * Too Slow dodges all incoming damage and crowd control effects for seconds. * The dash cannot be cancelled through or effects. }} Asalind camouflages herself, entering stealth and gaining 60 bonus movement speed. However, Asalind will leave behind footprints every seconds. Movement speed lasts seconds after Asalind leaves stealth. |description2 = Asalind's next basic attack within 6 seconds of activating Can't See Me will deal bonus . |description3 = The stealth duration and bonus are increased by 50%. |leveling = % AP)}} |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |targeting= Can't See Me is a stealth ability combined with a self-buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |spellshield=Will block the portion of the mixed damage. |additional= * When in stealth, Asalind will leave behind footprints that enemies can use to track her. * After casting, Asalind's next basic attack within 6 seconds will deal mixed damage, if any is available. * If Asalind does any other action other than moving when in stealth, or if she is caught in an area of effect or by a skillshot, she will leave stealth. }} Asalind gains 20% bonus movement speed and boosts her for 8 seconds. Upon casting Now You're Dead, Asalind can instantly recast the ability. |leveling = AD}} |description2 = Asalind removes the buffs to instantly strike the targeted enemy, dealing them which is increased by . She also executes a basic attack that deals 60% damage but pierces . If the target dies within 1 second of being struck by Now You're Dead's second cast, all her ability cooldowns are reduced by 50%. |leveling2= of target's missing health)|missing health}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting= Now You're Dead is a self-buff ability and an execute whose effects are separated into different casts. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |spellshield=Will block the portion of the ability. |additional= * Now You're Dead multiplies Asalind's total movement speed. * The bonus damage granted is . ** This also affects Now You're Dead's second cast, increasing its . * If recast, the self-buff effects will be removed. * Now You're Dead's second cast has the same range as Asalind's basic attacks. }} Recommended Builds Changelog Asalind's next basic attack now gains effects every seconds. Also, striking an enemy champion with this basic attack will empower the next basic ability used on the enemy champion. * Target Practice ** No longer empowers Can't See Me's magic damage. ** Now deals bonus physical damage if the target was hit by a Stabby Surprise attack. ** Bonus AD ratio for knife damage down from to . * Too Slow ** Physical damage per hit changed from to % AD}}. ** Now strikes a third time and applies a stronger slow if the target was hit by a Stabby Surprise attack. * Can't See Me ** No longer deals bonus physical damage. ** No longer deals as magic damage if the enemy was recently hit by Target Practice. ** Magic damage up from to . ** After using a Stabby Surprise attack, the stealth duration and magic damage are increased by 50%. * Now You're Dead ** No longer grants bonus attack speed. ** Bonus physical damage changed from % AD}} to AD}}. ** Magic damage down from to . 4 August 2016 * Stabby Surprise ** Bonus damage changed from 5.4 (level 1)}} to 7 (level 1)}} . ** Slow down from 30% to 20%. * Target Practice ** No longer basic attacks enemies. ** Damage changed from to . ** Now deals 70% damage beyond the first enemy struck. * Can't See Me ** AP ratio for stealth duration down from % AP)}} to % AP)}}. 16 July 2016 * Can't See Me ** Will now deal increased magic damage if the target was recently struck by Target Practice. 7 July 2016 * Target Practice ** Missile speed up from 800 to 1000. 17 June 2016 * Target Practice ** Now basic attacks enemies as well for . ** Damage reduction per enemy passed through up from 15% to 35%. ** AD ratio changed from to . * Too Slow ** Damage per hit up from to . * Can't See Me ** AP ratio for stealth duration up from % AP)}} to % AP)}}. 14 May 2016 * Target Practice ** Damage ratio up from to . 17 April 2016 * Target Practice ** AD ratio up from to . 9 April 2016 * Target Practice ** Range reduced from 775 to 700. 8 April 2016 * Now You're Dead ** Magic damage changed from to of target's missing health)|missing health}}. 7 April 2016 * Stats ** Base health modifier down from 86 to 84. * Target Practice ** Is now a skillshot. ** Bonus AD ratio up from to . * Can't See Me ** Stealth duration lowered from seconds to seconds. * Now You're Dead ** Movement speed increase down from 40% to 20%. ** Basic attack damage lowered from 75% to 60%. 6 April 2016 * Stabby Surprise ** Bonus AD ratio up from to . 4 April 2016 * All AD ratios are now except for Now You're Dead's AD boost. * Stats ** Damage modifier down from to . * Stabby Surprise ** Burst damage up from 2.7 (level 1)}} to 5.4 (level 1)}}. * Target Practice ** Can now also apply Targeted. ** Ratios changed from to . * Too Slow ** Silence. ** Now the targeted enemy for seconds. * Can't See Me ** Movement speed boost down from 100 to 60. * Now You're Dead ** Armor pierce down from 50% to 40%. ** Cooldown reduction down from 75% to 50%. ** Basic attack damage reduced from 100% to 75%. ** Mana cost changed from 150 at all levels to . 3 April 2016 * Created. }} Category:Custom champions